Bittersweet: Thats what life is
by ZippyPurpopse241
Summary: Before and after, how the assassin came to be the person she is today. Please comment if you like or even if you don't
1. Chapter 1

To some my life may seem crappy, I have a job that requires taking the lives of others, a sister whom I constantly fight with and a son who was conceived without my knowledge or permission until he was 22 years of age; in terms of appearance it could be said we look more like siblings than mother and son. To me though my life is not so bad, each of us must deal the cards we are dealt, instead of complaining about injustice we must make something of it and that is exactly what I have done and will continue to do.

I may have just highlighted some of the negative aspects of my life, but that is because they seem to be more prominent then the positives. Well lets see, when I was young there were happy times especially with my sister and father before the bloodshed began. This battle we have was not something that immediately happened but occurred over time. I guess we can say the real time our relationship changed was when I was 10 and she was 8. This change in our relationship was marked by the death of our father, after that day nothing was the same again.

I remember the days when we use to play together, train together and fight together and against each other, I suppose there was always a rivalry and bitterness because father seemed to favor me but during this time that bitterness was not apparent. One time the three of us went into the woods to do some training, father said that we needed more was of a challenge in unfamiliar territory was what we needed, so that we could enhance our senses. This trip occurred when I was 7 and she was 5. It was here father would fight against us, often with me training us to become strong. Looking back at it now the ability to fight and hurt him without emotion must have been done so that we could kill and hurt anyone without second thought, and it perhaps for this reason father made us fight not only against him, each other but our mother as well. Although it's not like she was defenseless she could hold her own. During this period in my life I was not the person I am today, in fact knowing me then and seeing me now there is a drastic change. While I could also put up a front a fight my family it becomes a different story when it occurred in reality, in a day to day situation.

Anyway I have digressed too much. The days in the woods were not your average family fun day holiday it was met with hard work, bruises and development of character yet it was fun in its own way. We always started early in the morning as the sun was rising. As the sun was not full in the sky yet we found start rounds of stretches for our muscles, aiding each other and pushing our muscles to their limits in terms of flexibility. By the time the sun was higher in the sky we would do lapse in the field, running up the steep hills, circling round trees and crossing the river. For the first two days father just wanted us to get use to the route, after two days we were expected to complete the course carrying weights and each day we were expected to run it faster than the day before. Father always allowed Anna to carry light weights but not me. At first I thought this was because of our age, while I still believe this she claims it was not when taking into account the extra time he would spend with me at home and not with her. She claimed he wanted me to be better than her, which perhaps is true.

By the time we finished the rounds of morning exercise it would be time for breakfast, a beautiful rest from a busy morning. For breakfast we would often catch a fish, cook and eat it. This was usually prepared for us by father although sometimes we would do it ourselves. After breakfast it was mid morning training related to the brain. We were taught various educational topics because father said it doesn't matter how good you are physically without any intelligence you won't get far. I always took this saying to heart, but Anna not so much.

After our lessons father would teach us strike moves, defense moves, grapples and bone breakage techniques, we would spar, practice kata and stretch again before and after. Father would get me to wear weights while doing this session section of the day. It was hard at first but I would never complain. To say it was hard would be to show weakness and disappoint father. The showing weakness part didn't bother me so much, but I never wanted to see a disappointed look on fathers face so no matter how hard I found it, I would always act as if it was easy and nothing just to impress him.

After this it would be lunch time, we often ate a variety of different yummy foods such as rice, pasta, fish, meat and vegetables. After lunch we would then go swimming. Swimming usually consisted of doing lapse at the beginning but then father would leave after we completed it and allow us to play games in the water. These games were often competitive and probably resulted in more training but in a fun way. On some days father would play these games with us making it even more fun.

When swimming and playing was over it was often time to go back to the house and relax for the night before the next day would come and we would follow the same routine. We did this for a year before coming back home. It wasn't difficult to get us away from school as we were home schooled.

All this preparation I suppose was to prepare us for the journey that changed all our lives completely although at the time none of us were aware of it.


	2. Chapter 2

All this preparation I suppose was to prepare us for the journey that changed all our lives completely although at the time none of us were aware of it.

January 1st ironic the beginning of a new year was the day everything changed. Father was assigned a mission and we came along. At first we thought nothing of it, we knew father's job was dangerous but we had accompanied him many times. Often we were left to ourselves while he did what he did, other times he would let us follow him on assignments that were simple. These often involved sneaking into places and collecting information, most of the time this could be done without detection other days this was not the case and to survive we would have to survive. Anna and I would go together while father went on his own, sometimes mother came to but this was rare. If we did encounter trouble, being the older one I often fought for us both, no matter how good Anna was she would get carried away and eventually get caught. Guess this is what father meant by using intelligence. It's not that she wasn't smart, she was but often had too much pride and got carried away plying games, a trait I must say she still has although it is masked with her flirtatious behaviour. As a result I would have to go and save her, an act she did not always take too kindly to. Anyway it was one of these simple missions that changed our lives.

We split into the teams as usual and were meant to meet back in 45 minutes at the back of the tower before heading to the main section located in the east. Once we got to the back of the tower many men were waiting for us in the snow. Everything after this happened so fast its difficult to remember the exact details but father grabbed the guns from one of the men and turned it on him, then others came and tackled him pinning him on the ground. "Nina" he said "grab the gun" instead of actively acting on his instruction I froze and in that split second he was killed in front of our eyes. Anna always blamed me for that saying that if I was half the person father believed me to be he would still be alive. I would often counter that if she didn't get caught then maybe father would not have been surprised by the amount of men and lived. It was this that caused the bitter rivalry you see today. After returning home mother spent more time with Anna reassuring her that it wasn't her fault but mine. The one thing that always kept me going was father's memory and his words. He always said "in choosing this life there is no one to blame but yourself for your untimely death, relay on no one, show no one your weakness and always relay on your intelligence" this must be true. Despite slowly believing both my mother and Anna blaming me, I eventually came to the senses and held fathers words to heart, by the age of 15 the strong yet soft hearted girl that existed within me was no more.


	3. Chapter 3

From the age of 16 I left home, leaving Ireland for England then the United States before heading to Japan at the age of 22. While in England I attended university and majored in Chemistry with a minor in anthropology although I did attend the lectures in Business Studies. Having completed university in England with a first, my next move was to America where I built my reputation up as an assassin. During university I would often carry out little hits to earn cash, but now I decided I would follow the path of my father. Currently I possess knowledge on chemicals handy for drugging clients without them being detected, and I was able to analyse the relationship between member's group members as well as figure out their weakness from the inside due to my anthropology, many would see this degree combination as weird but I gained exactly what I needed from each one finishing at the age of 20.

From the death of my father I continued my training on my own often fighting in underground tournaments, now it was time I made a name for myself in this shady world. I quickly made a name for myself after 2 years in America before one of my assignments took me to Japan. By this time I was 22 years of age, and my current assignment was to kill Heihachi Mishima, the leader the Mishima Zaibatsu and in order to do so I entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament 1.

The best fighters around the world entered this tournament each for different reasons, mine for the sole purpose of defeating Heihachi Mishima and killing him. The reasons why they wanted him dead did not matter to me; a successful result was all I cared about. The match ups were pretty easy, made my way to the quarter finals with no problems at all, I was getting closer and closer to achieving my goal, that was until I was knocked out by Kazuya Mishima. I may have been bitter about being defeated but I had to admit he was a strong opponent and dare I say I admired his determination and focus to achieve his goal. It would seem his desire to kill Heihachi was much stronger than my own. Nevertheless being defeated did not mean I failed, there was always the old fashion take them out with a sniper gun to be done. Retiring to my room for the night, I believed would be an overdue luxery of a nice bath and sleep. As fate may have it, the world had a different plan for me. Once I entered my room I noticed a white paper folded in half on the bed in which I would sleep in.

Nina, it's been a while,

I know you have entered this tournament to kill Heihachi Mishima, how I know is irrelevant however what I do have to say is you won't succeed. There is someone far greater than yourself on this mission, if you so happen to make an attempt on Heihachi's life you will be stopped, and you will die. There is more than one revenge is to be taken,

Anna.

Seeing this message I read it then tore it into pieces. Nothing and no one was going to deter me away from my mission. I had to wonder though how did she know, it's not like we've had contact with each other at all, and what did she mean by more than one revenge. Seeing as my mission is not going to be prosponed I guess I will find the answer to that out tomorrow. For tonight I spend the night preparing for tomorrows execution and relax.


	4. Chapter 4

Mornings are always the same, yet they are very different at the same time, I completed my usual routine of waking up, taking a shower and changing into my clothes. One difference today is I would not be fighting, instead I decided to watch the battles of the contestants still in the competition. The stadium was packed with many people sitting down cheering. It was 9am and the first match was about to begin. Kazuya vs Paul Phoenix, it was rather amazing how Kazuya defeated Paul in under 2 minutes delivering just 3 fatal blows: one to the stomach, a kick to the face and the final to the stomach before he was knocked out stone cold. It was confirmed to me once again that at this present time Kazuya Mishima is not someone I want to cross paths with just yet. His power was incredible and it seemed that he would do anything to get what he wants including anyone that stood in his way.

By 16:00 the competition had finished with, Kazuya being the winner. Both opponents gave it their all but Kaziya came out victorious, despite losing I knew after seeing this match that this mission would not be simple and quick. I knew that I had only one chance to kill this man. I quickly returned to my room and bought up the data I currently had of Heihachi on my laptop.

Heihachi Mishima:

Male

52 years of age

Head of the Mishima Financial Empire

Reletives: Son Kazuya Mishima

Heihachi is currenly known over many countries in the world for his destruction in acquiring materials.

No other information present.

Great, I thought to myself, the information on Heihachi was limited and really of no help. I knew that I had to come up with a plan, a backup plan and possible a second one so that I would be prepared for anything that came my way. I changed into a green jump suit, tied my hair up and armed myself with a gun and pocket knives. Then I went for my sniper gun and collected the various pieces before packing it into a case and setting of for my mission.

It wasn't hard to find Heihachi due to the trail of broken windows, chairs and buildings. Besides the talking between two people helped immensely as I knew he was definitely here. I pulled out the blueprints of the area and headed for the tallest building that would grant me access to several directions as well as the clearest shot as possible and headed there immediately.

From my location I drew a table near the window and lay on it with my gun in one hand looking through the eye piece setting up my shot waiting for the perfect opportunity and fired, but somehow the shot missed but that couldn't be it was a perfect aim. On the other hand it would be impossible for it to have hit and for him to still be standing there. No matter what I knew I had to get out of there, as soon as I left the building and ran across the terrain I heard her voice. "I warned you not to come unless you will be killed, my, my seems you still lack the concept of listening and adhering to warnings, which is great for me as now I have the chance to kill and humiliate you". After her voice I heard another and it was his. The man I tried to kill. Fighting Anna was one thing but fighting him and her together was another nevertheless I was determined to fight and gave it all.

Like I suspected this dual was not easy, as soon as I had Anna on the ground Kazuya arrived and it seemed like Heihachi forgot all about me and fought with him. Lucky for me I suppose, or at least that's what I thought before Anna said one last word and everything went black.


End file.
